Wings of an Angel
by XxXFiReBeNdErXxX
Summary: Since childhood, we are told about angels keeping us away from harm. Especially from ourselves. Well, no one can ever tell who they really are... Who knows, maybe our best friend is one? SasuSaku and others.
1. Chapter 1

Every one has a guardian angel. That's what parents tell their children before putting them to sleep. They watch over us, so that we won't die before our time comes. So that we wouldn't be lonely.

They can watch over us from afar. They chase away our fears and ease the pain, be it physical or emotional.

They stay beside us during night to fight away our nightmares.

They keep us company when we're all alone, disguised as friends.

They do anything to help us through.

Though they have one single rule: Never reveal yourself to your charge or face the consequences.

So the question is... What happens when an angels secret is revealed... And it was never his fault?

* * *

><p>Morning. It was always her favorite sight. Especially on a cloudless day. So full of bright colors. So warm. So refreshing. Every day she woke up to a new day extra early to greet the rising sun. To get the necessary energy for a tiring day ahead.<p>

The only thing better for Sakura would be if there was a tree in front of her window and birds would sing their morning song for her.

Life has become way better for her ever since her eighteenth birthday two months ago. Ever since she moved away from that dreadful place she once used to call home.

* * *

><p>Don't get me wrong. That house was once full of joy and happiness. That is, until her mother died from leukemia. She was a strong woman, but the illness turned out to be stronger. Her father remarried about two years later.<p>

Sure, the woman was nice. When he was home. But when he was at work or on a business trip, her life turned to a small hell on earth. Her step mother called her names, made her do all the housework and even made her daughter Yumi scare away her so called friends. She even purposely locked her inside the house so that she couldn't leave for school.

Still, she didn't loose hope that someday her father will see who the woman really was and would leave her. And he did. But leaving Sakura as well.

He was supposed to come back from a week long trip from a small neighboring city of Lightning. But he didn't. There was a raid on the train he was coming back on. He was one of the many that were killed in order to threaten the authorities of Japan for money.

Sakura was fourteen back then, so her step mother, Amaya, was to take care of her as her legal guardian. She was furious. She never wanted Sakura, let alone raise her on her own. So she thought she could get even with her.

She made her do all the chores, take up a job to pay for the bills, so that Amaya could spend her own money shopping with her dear daughter Yumi.

And took away her only salvation. School. Yes. She went straight to the principal's office and demanded Sakura's papers saying that school was a dump and _her dear step daughter_ deserved better. Way better. Yeah, right.

Amaya's definition of _better _was a bunch of mops and rags, piled up with grocery bags and topped of with waitering at a local hotel. And that was her schedule for the next few years.

Though Sakura miraculously managed to finish her studies unknown to Amaya. She took up an online course and even had a diploma with high grades.

She bottled up all of her hatred and spite until she turned eighteen and got the hell away from her old life. She literally packed all her stuff and took off on her mustang to wherever the road took her. The only thing she inherited from her father, because Amaya didn't know about it.

Sakura managed to talk the family lawyer into helping her with changing the papers to her name. He agreed as he owed her father for saving his life once and loved Sakura just as much as his own daughter that was in the US with her husband.

* * *

><p>The pinkette would still wake up in the middle of the night in cold sweat as she dreamed of her old life. She was still not used no not hearing a '<em>Sakura! Get down here you little whore!'<em> from Amaya.

She felt lucky. Just as soon as she stopped at some far away town, she found a well payed job at a cafe/bar as a waitress and decided to stay. The owner of the place was Kakashi Hatake, a man in his late twenties. He also tipped her by pointing out a nice apartment for rent just a twenty minute walk from work.

He even offered to take her there, if she was willing to wait two more hours for his shift to end, but she refused, settling for him pointing the road on a map.

The apartment wasn't big, but it had a homey feel to it. Like the walls alone were welcoming her. It was fully furnished, but had a layer of dust from lack of use. Thankfully most of the furniture was covered with some sheets. Other than that, it was perfect. Like her own little paradise.

* * *

><p>After greeting the bright and warm sun, Sakura took a relaxing shower and did some warm ups as she did everyday. Going without breakfast, settling for some brunch at the Paradise cafe she worked at with Kakashi. She rarely ate before work. Her stomach woke up much later than her.<p>

Locking the door, she skipped happily to her beloved mustang and drove to work. Her clothes consisted of a hot pink short sleeved smart blouse and black skirt that went to her mid thigh. And of course black flats.

Reaching the building in just five minutes she entered and noticed it was only eight forty. '_Hm... Still twenty more minutes to kill._' Sigh. _'Oh, well. Might as well go help Choji at the kitchen.'_

Choji Akimichi is the chef of the cafe. He is chubby, but not fat. He's cute, friendly and quite handsome in his twenty two years. He could prepare practically anything anyone could think of. Clearly the best at what he does.

"Good morning, Choji! Do you need some help around here?" she chirped with a smile and kissed his cheek. In these two months she worked here, Sakura grew on everyone and befriended them almost instantly due to her now pain free life.

"Good morning, Sunshine. I could use some help with preparing some spices. I used up most of them yesterday. Thanks!" he chirped back.

"Ok, What do I need to do?" she asked tying an apron around her waist.

"Mince this here garlic and dill. Then pluck some parsley."

"Consider it done!" he smiled widely as she started right away.

"Hello there, Sakura. I see you're early as usual." Kakashi stated walking into the kitchen. He has messy silver hair, a black patch over his left eye and wore a crisp white shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbow, and black slacks. No mask, mind you. He was the bartender/manager.

"Morning, Kakashi. And I see you're _late_ as usual." she joked. He was supposed to be there since eight.

"Hey! I got l-"

"Yeah, yeah. You got lost on the path of life. We know." Choji mimicked his voice.

"Seriously, Kakashi. With your looks, I'd expect you to be punctual at least once in a while." she chastised.

"Aw, shucks Saku-chan. I didn't know you find me attractive." Sakura was sure she saw stars in his eyes.

"Ew, Kakashi. That's gross."

"You pain me, Sakura. Love knows no boundaries. Especially not _age_." he winked playfully.

"Not when there's a century separating us!" she laughed putting the minced garlic in a bowl.

"I may be turning thirty in a few months, but I still am full of life."

"You know, Kakashi. Gai-san is rubbing off on you." Sakura teased referring to his long time friend and business partner Maito Gai.

"Har har. Laugh all you want. I have work to do." he said walking away.

"Um, Kakashi?" sakura barely contained her laughter. "Storage is the other way." he stopped, sighed, hung his head low and went to restock the beverages. The two laughed. "Speaking of work. I'm gonna head out."

"Thank you for your help, Saku-chan!" he chirped as she disappeared behind a door, heading to the entrance of the cafe

* * *

><p><strong><em>HI you guys! :) New story with a twist. Please read and tell me what you think about it so far!<em>**

**_Thank you! 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a busy Saturday at Paradise cafe. The income was never this good for as long as Sakura had been working there. Two thousand bucks and counting. And it was only 7 pm. "Looks like I'll have to give you a promotion, Saku-chan. Or an additional day off from work. Business just keeps getting better and better with you around." Kakashi praised.

"Thank you, Kakashi, but I don't have anywhere to spend the extra money I already have. And free time only means staring at the ceiling of my apartment for another day. I get enough help from Ten-chan so I never overwork or anything." she smiled with a little blush.

"You're too modest and kind for your own good." he ruffled her hair lightly and smiled. "Maybe that's what attracting so many customers nowadays." he winked at her and returned to taking orders from customers at the bar.

"Saku-chan there's a family of three in my section. Could you please take them for me? I'm about to tear myself apart as it is."

"Sure. Where exactly?" she smiled tiredly.

"Table eleven. Thank a bunch!" she hugged her quickly and ran to the kitchen for her orders.

"Asuma-san! Kurenai-san! I see you're back already." Sakura greeted their regulars.

"Good to see you too, Sakura. How are you?"

"I'm good. What can I get you today?" she asked with a smile.

"What's today's special?"

"Tomato soup and sweet-sour chicken with rice."

"We'll take two orders of both. What about you, Konohamaru?" he asked this twelve year old brunet nephew in front of him.

"I'll have the same, just without the soup. I'm not that hungry." he mumbled.

"Did something happen that you lost your usual appetite, Konohamaru-kun?" Sakura asked seeing his troubled face.

"I got suspended from school til Monday." he confessed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I got in a fight with Inari. He made Moegi cry again."

"Did you start it?"

"...Yeah."

"Well, then I'm proud of you. You got into trouble and are taking full responsibility for causing it." Asuma praised.

Sakura chuckled and was about to walk away when Asuma asked for ice cream for dessert. Two chocolate and one vanilla.

* * *

><p>"-I'm serious! We're working our asses of!"<p>

"What's going on?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"Tenten just-" said girl glared a t her boss.

"Oh, no you don't, Kakashi!" she looked at Sakura. "We need help around here, as in _now_, and he says he can't afford it for now." Sakura chuckled evilly.

"If I remember correctly, Kakashi, you told me that business gets only better and better." she barely contained her laughter at his face. "And you offered me a raise for all the work. So why don't we combine that and just get another waiter. Tenten and I could use some help. Especially in the weekends. Pwease." the girls looked at him with puppy dog eyes and he growled in annoyance.

"Ugh! Okay. I'll start looking for someone tomorrow." he walked away huffing as the girls high fived and laughed like schoolgirls.

"Order up!" they heard Shino, their second chef.

* * *

><p>Sakura stretched tiredly as she finished cleaning the last table. Tenten had already finished hers and left ten minutes ago to catch a ride with Choji. They lived in the same neighborhood.<p>

Sakura was too tired to be as quick as her coworker. And she didn't have anything to be late for.

Kakashi was always the last to leave since he lived on the second floor of the building. Sakura has been there once for the cafe's second birthday party about a few week ago.

She gathered her stuff and headed for the exit. "Kakashi, I'm leaving!" she bellowed. "Goodnight!"

"Sweet dreams, kiddo!" was her reply.

She walked over to her dark blue mustang, threw her stuff in the trunk and sped off home. The sky was clear after the mid day rain, so she lowered the roof.

It was close to midnight, so only a few cars were on the road. Since tomorrow would probably be as bad as today was, she decided to go to the 24/7 grocery store about half a mile from home and restock on supplies. Clearly, she didn't plan on doing anything other than relaxing on her only day off on Monday. Maybe read a book or something.

Reaching the store, she parked her car and entered the building. Looking around and putting some items in her cart, she looked at the fridge that held ice cream and other frozen desserts.

_'I got more tips than usually... Oh, why not?'_ she smiled and took out a carton of rocky road ice cream. "Might as well spoil myself a little." she giggled to herself. Picking up some vegetables she went to pay for the stuff.

Exiting the store she noticed some people walking around. A group of five probably coming from a party and discussing it rather loudly, a jogger about a hundred yards in front of her. People she saw at the store. Just passersby. The street became deserted as everyone went their ways.

She was about to put the groceries on the back seat, when all of a sudden someone took hold of her midsection and put a hand on her mouth, muffling her shocked scream. She dropped her bags.

"The keys or your life, girly. Which it gonna be?" his voice was sharp and low. His breath stank of pot.

"Mm-m-mm" she mumbled against his hand. He was about a foot taller than Sakura.

"Give me the keys or I'll kill you!" he hissed in her ear.

"I suppose she told you to let her go." their eyes widened. It was the jogger from a minute ago.

"Go to hell, motherfucker! Give me the keys!" he practically yelled. The guy ran to the attacker and shoved him away from Sakura. She ended up on the ground by her car. "You'll pay for that, you little punk!" he took out a pocket knife and charged at the guy like a bull.

He started waving the blade in front of him and managed to cut his hands in a few places before the guy caught his hand and forced him to the ground. The attacker was bulkier and stronger than the jogger, so he wrestled out of his grip and threw him off and punched him in the face. The man picked up his fallen blade and was about to cut him to pieces before a glass bottle hit the back of his head. He dropped unconscious. The guys breathing came out raspy as if in pain as he hissed trying to get up.

Sakura ran over to him and helped him stand up. "Are you alright?" she asked in a still a bit shocked, but concerned voice. The guy hissed as she brushed over a wound. "I'm so sorry. Let me help you."

She helped him lean on her car and quickly gave his wounds a once over. "None of the cuts look too serious. Some cleaning and wrapping should do the trick." she said to herself. "Thank you for helping me." she glanced at him. "That was very brave of you."

"Don't mention it- Ugh!" he grunted again as he was about to bend to pick up Sakura's groceries.

"What is- Oh my God." blood stained his dark gray sweatshirt. "Here, let me help you." she walked him to the passenger seat and quickly put the grocery bags on the back seat. Surprisingly nothing got out on the ground.

* * *

><p>She drove him to her apartment and helped him up the stairs. After opening the door, she took him to her couch and helped him sit. Then went outside and brought the bags, leaving them on the kitchen table. "Try to get comfortable and don't move. I'll be right back." She went to the bedroom and pulled out a first aid kit. Then went to the kitchen for the icepack and came back.<p>

His breathing seemed to calm down. Now that he was in proper lighting, she noticed his appearance. Jet black hair sticking up at the back, aristocratic face features, strong built, but not bulky. Incarnated definition of tall dark and handsome. She sat beside him and set the opened kit on the coffee table before them.

"Can you.. Take of your hoody? I need to clean up your wounds." he nodded and sighed tiredly.

He hissed as some loose threads ripped away from his dried up wounds. "Let me." she stood up and took the hoody off, slowly and carefully. He wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, which made the treatment a bit easier. But his hard six pack and biceps made it that much harder. "Um... Do you need painkillers?" she asked unsure as she handed him the icepack.

"No." his voice was melodic, but hoarse from lack of use.

She took out a cotton ball and applied some hydrogen peroxide on it. She softly cleaned his wounds one after another. After that she bandaged him up. Though she was concerned about the gash on his chest. She tisked.

"This one might need stitches. The cut's not too deep, but enough to cause discomfort and may bleed if stretched too much." she informed him.

"Are you a medic or something?" she looked at him for a second.

"No, but I know enough about cuts and bruises to tell that you're gonna be fine in about a week." she sighed. "Although this one's gonna give you hell. Unless you plan on laying off of sport for about a week or so." she laughed lightly, trying to make conversation.

He tried to sit up, but hissed as soon as he moved his right arm. She placed her arms on his back and forearm. "Don't push your self."

"I'll be fine." he retorted.

"You lost quite some blood. It's only natural for you to feel dizzy."

"I'm fine." he repeated.

"You're so stubborn." she growled, but yawned soon after.

"I should go. Get some re- Ugh." His wounds were more troubling than she originally thought. Blood started to show from underneath the bandage on his chest.

"Don't move. I mean it." she left and came back in a matter of seconds. She pealed off the bandage and put it away. Pulling out a medical thread and needle she got ready to sew his wound shut.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"The wound's too deep for bandages. I'll have to sew it together. Now don't move a muscle."

He hissed occasionally, but she finished quickly and placed a bandage over the stitch. "How do you know so much about medics if you're not one?"

She sighed and cleaned the mess up. "I didn't have anyone to care for me when I was hurt, so I had to learn to do so myself."

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Don't be." she smiled and for a second got lost in his eyes. Clearing her mind she stood up and threw the trash away. "You should stay for the night." He raised a brow at her. "Stressing your muscles may cause pain. Stay the night and allow the wound to heal a little." she sat beside him. "You know, as a thank you for saving my life." he was about to stand up, but she caught his shoulder and stopped him. "Hey. It's the least I can do. You took some nasty punches for me and you don't even know me."

"You don't know me either. For all you know this may be a set up for a robbery or something."

"I don't think a robber would take a beating for a fifty bucks worth of jewelery." she giggled melodically. He smirked. "You must be tired. You can take the bedroom. You'll be more comfortable there. I'll just grab a pillow and a blanket from the closet." she stood up, but he caught her hand.

"No. I'll sleep on the couch and you go rest. You must be exhausted after work."

"How did you-"

"You were in a grocery store at midnight. So unless you're a night walker, it's pretty much clear. And you're wearing a shirt with that cafe's emblem."

"You're observant. I'll give you that." she laughed lightly. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you." she shook his hand lightly. "Um, I never saw you around. Are you new in town?" he shook his head.

"Somewhat. I'm from the Sound city. Moved in two months ago."

"Welcome to the club. I moved in two months ago, too. Only I'm from the Mist city."

"Well, I'll go put away the groceries. Would you like anything?" he smirked.

"A pillow and a blanket would be appreciated." she laughed and arranger his makeshift bed.

"Goodnight, Sasuke. And thanks again." she smiled as he laid down and closed his eyes.

"Night."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! Chapter 2 up. Hope you like it and review to tell me what you think! Thanks in advance :)<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

"Order up, Sakura-chan!" Choji yelled from the window of the kitchen to the girl standing at the bar waiting for her order of beverages.

"In a minute Choji!" she skipped to with a full tray and took the second one.

"Choji! Two more orders of today's special, please!" Tenten yelled, picking up her order.

"On it!"

_*Ding*_

"Saku-chan! Can you take that?" Tenten yelled from behind the bar.

"In a second, Tenten!" Sakura answered as she was at the cashier. Punching in the last number, she put in the money, took out the change and made her way to a table with an elderly couple. She noticed the customer that just arrived was a man, but in her hurry couldn't make out his features. "Good afternoon, sir. One second please." She ran to her destination and quickly ran back to him. "I'm sorry, sir. You will have to wait for a few minutes. There are no available tables at the moment." she smiled apologetically, but it soon faded and a light blush took its place. "Oh, hi, Sasuke. Um-"

"It's ok. I've got time." he smirked/smiled at her.

"Saku-chan, we've got a lot- Oh, hello!" Tenten smiled and nudged Sakura's side to bring her out of daydreaming. It worked.

"Oh, right." She grabbed Tenten's rag from her pocket and went to clean the table the elderly couple had previously occupied. Finishing the task in record time she called Sasuke over and returned the rag to her female friend.

"Some help would be appreciated, Saku-chan." Kakashi asked as he served the table beside them.

"Sorry, Kakashi. I'm on it." she took out her little notebook and a pen. "What can I get you?"

His smirk widened. "What's today's special?"

"Shrimp soup and sweet/sour chicken with rice." She smiled.

"Add black coffee to that and that'll be it. No sugar."

"Ok, today's special and black coffee it is then. I'll be back in about twenty minutes. Will that be alright?"

"Like I said. I have time." her smile widened as their eyes met and she was gone.

* * *

><p>"So..." Tenten started at the cashier. "Who's the hottie?"<p>

"My knight in shining armor from yesterday. I already told you about him."

"So he's the mysterious Sasuke that disappeared from your couch before you could offer him some breakfast. You said he was handsome, but he is plain H.O.T."

"Oh... Is it me or is our little Sakura growing up?" Kakashi teased walking from behind the bar with a full tray of empty shots with a bottle of vodka.

"It's not like that and you know it old man!"

"So you say, Saku-chan!" Choji piped in from the window with a grin.

"Not you too!" She faked a tear. "You're all plotting against me!"

"Sorry, Sakura. That's life!" Anko, the chef in charge of all the salads and desserts and Kakashi's fiancee. Dark purple hair, brown eyes, perfect body structure, unbearable attitude sometimes. She came back from a week long visit to her mother's the other day.

"It's official, I hate you guys." she took two orders and went away.

"What's official is that she's in denial." they all laughed at Tenten's words and went back to work.

* * *

><p>Evening couldn't come any sooner. Sakura had smalltalk with Sasuke, but due to the day being busier than any other Sunday, she couldn't afford anything more than that.<p>

Sasuke had to pick up his dog Shadow from the vet's, who just so happened to be his childhood friend, who had to leave for a seminar early in the morning, so he was forced to disappear before she even opened her eyes.

His wounds didn't cause him much pain, but she was still worried about him.

Only around 7 o'clock did the rush at the cafe slow down. Poor Choji could barely stand from so much work. The girls had to help him with the tiresome work like washing and chopping vegetables, mincing and preparing sauces while waiting on their tables.

Thank God it was pretty cold outside, so whenever a customer walked inside, there would be a cool breeze. The air conditioning didn't do much to keep the heat out.

Sakura was cleaning her third table in the last five minutes, but she was thankful people stopped flowing in and there were at least seven vacant tables including the one she was currently at.

"Saku, there's a guy at the bar asking for you. Go, I'll finish up here." Tenten offered in a tired and a little scared voice.

She frowned. "I'm already finished. Besides, I can see an order waiting for you at table five." she pointed to the said table, where a couple of hot guys were sitting with their menus down and looking at the two expectantly. "What wrong, Ten?"

"The guy looks kind of scary. You'll know what I mean when you see him." she looked at table five. "Geez... Not them again..."

"What's wrong with them? Are they hitting on you?"

"Yeah, they keep asking for my number and weather I wanted to keep them company at some party."

"They're your regulars, huh?"

"I wish they'd just stop with the flirting. For Pete's sake, I already told them I had a boyfriend!"

"I'm sure Neji would like to have a chat with them if they would go too far..."

"Don't even think about telling him about any of this, Sakura." she warned in a whisper, while back walking to the table.

"Turn around Tenten." she moved her index finger in a circular motion. The girl obeyed with a huff and flushed. Neji was sitting at the bar smirking at her. She winked at him, but since clients came first, she made her way to their table first, but after taking their order she skipped half the way to the bar straight into Neji's strong embrace.

Sakura waved at him and he waved back. That's when she noticed the man in a suit looking at her with a soft smile. It was Mr. Morino, her father's close friend and family lawyer.

"Ibiki-san! What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Good evening, Sakura-chan. How are you?"

"I'm good. Very good even! So, what brings you here?"

"As much as I would like coming to see you for a friendly visit, I'm here on business." Sakura stiffened. Remembering Neji was sitting three seats away from them, she beckoned for Ibiki to follow her to one of the far away tables.

"Kakashi, I'll take a five minute break, ok?"

"Are you ok? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, it's just that my family lawyer wants to talk to me about something."

"Is everything ok?"

"I hope so." Kakashi nodded. He knew Sakura had a hard life where she came from, but didn't know the details apart from her parents deaths.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked sitting in front of the man and handing him a coffee. Double black.<p>

"Thank you. Amaya has filled a missing report for you."

"What? It's been two months since I left!"

"She did it a week ago. The police think you were probably kidnapped."

"Do they know how long I've been away?"

"A week." he took a sip of his coffee and sighed contently. Sakura would have smiled at this, if not for the circumstances. She has known the man since she was a little kid and always made him coffee when he came for a visit.

"Yeah right! They're probably looking for me only because they don't want to pay a maid to take care of the house. Not when the is a perfectly capable slave that could work for free _and_ pay the bills with her own money."

"It's not only that. Since you are 18, Amaya doesn't have access to your father's bank account."

"There's still something left there?" her eyes were wide. "Please don't tell me she left me with a huge debt."

"Actually, it's a debit account, so she wouldn't be able to do that even if she wanted to. And you're right, she polished it clean. But she also learned about another account. The company's account."

"What company's account?"

"Your dad didn't tell you?"

"No one told me about any company. Please explain before I loose my mind, Ibiki-san." her hands rested on her head. She was getting ready to hear something horrible, like a bankrupt company with a mega debt to the workers and a few banks.

"Your father worked at a weapon selling company as their negotiator. After a few years he gathered enough money to open his own business, but still worked at the same place, making so that he only had to appear at his company for board meetings. He left an official replacement before going to Lightning, and opened an account for your use only, just in case something happened to Amaya before you turned 18 and a money hungry guardian was after your money."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She was an heiress to a company she knew nothing about for years. But what scared her most of all is that it looked like...

"It's as if daddy knew he wasn't coming back..." the tears that have gathered in her eyes fell freely down her cheeks.

"I'm not sure about that, my dear. He did it several times before. Every time he left for business and closed them as soon as he came back." she frowned.

"Wouldn't it be easier to keep one account open instead of opening and closing several?"

"He wanted to make sure his money was yours and not some of his colleagues that knew he hasn't told anyone about the company. I suspect he wanted to prevent you from becoming dependent on money and prestige, but would have the resources in case something happened to him. That's what I would've done in his place." he admitted truthfully finishing his coffee.

"But... why didn't you tell me anything sooner? Why wait till now?"

"Your father made me promise not to tell you till you were of legal age. And I'll be honest. I was caught up in two seriously twisted cases and simply didn't have time to come tell you about it till now."

"I understand." She sighed and wiped away her tears. "So Amaya wants me back as a renowned cash cow. Nothing new there."

"It's more than that. She involved police and made it look like you owed them."

"Like I said. Nothing new. All I want to ask is how much did father leave on the account?" Ibiki sighed.

"He surely wanted to make sure you had everything you needed." he took out a small notebook and wrote a number on it.

"What? That's not possible!" she practically yelled looking at the number on the piece of paper. '_$276'000_'

"It is very much possible. I checked in with the company accountant and the number keeps growing as does the company."

"Is everything ok here?" Sakura must have yelled a little too loud for Kakashi to come up to them.

"Uh... Yeah, Kakashi, everything's fine. Sorry for the disturbance." he nodded and walked away after frowning a hard glance at Ibiki.

"My work here is done for now. I'll give you a week to wrap your head around all of this and come back next week with a company representative to give you all the details about business." he stood up as did Sakura. "Also, if you want to talk to me about anything at all, call at any time. You remember my number right?"

The girl nodded. "Thank you, Ibiki-san. For everything. I couldn't be any happier that my father had a friend like you at his side." She hugged him and he returned the gesture.

"You're welcome, Sakura. Your father was a very good friend and I do owe him my life."

"Still, I am grateful for your help." he smirked.

"Goodbye, Sakura. I'll see you in a week."

"Goodbye. And please tell Misaki-san I said hi."

"Will do." he waved and walked out of the cafe. The rosette fell to the seat she previously occupied with a tired sigh. She closed her eyes and quickly went over everything Ibiki had told her moments ago. _'How can I accept everything he has told me? I went through so much, yet father was blind to all of it, because she played him so well.'_

"Are you feeling alright, Sakura?" Tenten asked seeing her friend crying silently. If someone would pass by her, they wouldn't have noticed the tears if they didn't know what to look for.

"I'm fine, Ten. Just tired."

"Doesn't look that way, to me. You don't cry just because you're tired." she pointed out, sitting beside her friend.

"I'm not-"she touched her cheek and found tears streaming down her face. "I haven't noticed-"

"Tell me what's bothering you?" Tenten embraced her friend with her left arm.

"Um... Nothing. I'm just- Just having a hard time understanding something." she turned her head away.

"Can you be more specific?"

"Um... It's not something I would want to share... At least... Not before I know all the details myself."

"Ok. I understand." she tightened her hold on the girl. "Hey, you should go clean yourself up or you'll empty the poor customers' wallets for huge tips to make you feel better." the girl let out a chocked chuckle.

"Like I need any more money." she murmured.

"Did you say something?"

"Um... I'll be back out in five." she nodded and quickly went to the staff restroom.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you! She's awesome!" a blond boy almost yelled to his three friends. "You'll fall for her for sure!"<p>

"Alright dobe. We get the point."

"I think _you're _the one that fell for her, Naruto. Maybe we should tell Hinata that-"

"Hinata-chan already knows her, dog breath. She likes her too. Seriously she's too good to be real!"

"Hiya Naruto! Back so soon?" Tenten skipped right to them with a wide smile despite being exhausted. "Who are your friends?"

"Tenten! Hi! How ya doin'?" he almost went to give her a hug, but stopped remembering it was against the rules. "Uh, Sorry. Hehe, Tenten, meet my friends Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Lee and Sai." he pointed to the guys and they either nodded or grinned at her in greeting.

"Hi, Lee! I haven't seen you in ages!" Lee was her friend since middle school, but they were separated since he was transferred to another school, with a well built sports program.

"Youthful Tenten! You are as youthfully beautiful as ever!"

"Usually you come with Hinata-chan on Sundays. Is she alright?" she asked leading them to Naruto's favorite table in a remotely secluded corner.

"Yeah, she's good." he said blushing a little. "She had to go to a family business meeting with her dad. She'll be back in a few days, though."

"Are you sure you're gonna live that long, dobe?" Sasuke mumbled under his breath with a smirk. The others barely suppressed their snickers.

"Teme!"

"No fighting, Naruto!" she scolded.

"He started it!"

"Calm down, Naruto. Just because you're Jiraya's godson doesn't mean I won't throw you out for disturbing peace in my cafe." Kakashi piped in while carrying a tray with two dishes.

"Hey, why are you waiting, Kakashi? And where's Sakura-chan?"

"I'm filling in for her since she's taking a break while helping Choji and Anko in the kitchen."

"Anyway, what'll you be having?" the girl asked trying to change the topic before she said something about her friend crying earlier.

"A bottle of mineral water. And five dark beers."

"Dobe, you're driving."

"So? One beer is ok with me." The Uchiha scoffed at him.

"Anything else?" Naruto perked up. "Let me guess, noodles." she chuckled. "What flavor?"

"Pork! And bring two!"

"Your wish is my command." She bowed mockingly and went away still chuckling.

"Damn. Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Calm down, you idiot. Tenten said she's helping out in the kitchen, so you'll see her later."


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Sakura was in the locker-room, desperately trying to calm down after the breakdown she had as soon as she was alone.

Sitting on one of the chairs with her hands around her self, she slowly calmed her breathing. She wasn't crying, there were no tears left after the time of her being there.

As soon as she managed to calm herself, she went to the bathroom to make herself look presentable. It's a good thing she didn't rub her eyes or else they would've been puffed out.

After a few minutes she reapplied her makeup and decided that she looked presentable enough to resume her work. If anyone noticed she could always lie about her eyes hurting or something akin.

Walking out of the locker-room she was relieved to see that only a handful of tables were occupied.

"Saku-chan where have you been all this time?" a frantic Tenten asked walking to her with a tray full of dirty dishes.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you, Tenten, I'll give you my today's tips to make it up to you for the additional work." she smiled apologetically.

"No way. What happened to you?" she noticed her red eyes. "Were you crying? I knew there was something fishy about that guy! I'll pummel him as-"

"Tenten, stop! It's not his fault!"

"Then what's wrong?" the girl set the tray on the kitchen counter

"I can't tell you anything before I know more." she sighed. "Look, all I can tell you now is that things haven't been as they seemed and Mr. Morino only explained them to me now, because he was too preoccupied to do that earlier. I'm just having trouble coping with it..." Sakura looked away, her eyes glassy once again.

"It's that bad, huh?" she nodded. "Ok, then take the evening off and I'll cover for you."

"No, Ten. I'll finish up today and _you_ take the evening off. You've cleared your half of the work for today, so now it's my turn."

"No way-"

"Besides work will help me keep my mind off of those things. And I don't want to go home yet."

"Fine, but I'm not going anywhere." the two smiled. "BTW, Naruto and some of his cute friends were asking for you." they giggled.

"In that case I better go see them. Naruto tends to lighten things up even without knowing."

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan! Where have you been all this time? I was worried!" the blond almost yelled standing up.<p>

"Sorry, Naruto, something came up that needed my attention." she smiled softly. "I see Ten-chan brought you your meal already, so I'll come by later, ok?"

"Wait up!" he smiled sheepishly. "I wanted you to meet my friends. You did promise to come to a hangout with us sometime."

"I did, but I'm working now, so maybe some other time, ok?"

"Oh, come on! There's hardly anyone left in the place, so you can sit down and relax for a few minutes." he pleaded.

"Baka, she works here and what you are suggesting is against a workers' competence." yelled a brunet with deep brown eyes.

"Actually I don't mind if Sakura here took some time off. She had a stressful afternoon and desperately needs to forget about it." Tenten pipped in bringing them a refill of dark beer.

"Tenten!" Sakura protested with both shock and hurt in her eyes. "You already filled in for me earlier, so there's no way I'm allowing you to do that again!"

"Kakashi filled in for you earlier, not me. And you need to _rest._" she commanded shoving the girl in a chair by the shoulders and ripped of her apron. "Now, what can I get you?" she looked at the pinkette sternly.

"Tenten..." she warned.

"Don't you 'Tenten' me missy. I've had it with your excuses, so _sit_ and _rest_." she huffed. "I'll bring you a cappuccino."

"I'd prefer herbal tea, please." Sakura mumbled. Tenten smirked in triumph and went away.

"O...K... That was awkward..." The brunet from before pointed out.

"Y-Yeah... Sorry about that..." Sakura lowered her head and rubbed the back of her neck. "Ten-chan tends to overreact."

"Overreact? She has a very damn good reason to overreact! Now tell me what happened!"

"Naruto, you're making Sakura-san uncomfortable..." added another brunet with dark glasses.

"Oh, um... Sorry Saku-chan." he smiled apologetically. The girl returned the smile.

"It's ok, Naru-chan." she teased in a light voice.

"Geez, I thought I asked you not to call me that..." he mumbled looking away with an embarrassed blush covering his face. "Anyway, Saku-chan meet teme, dog breath, bushy brow, Shino and Sai." he pointed out each of the boys.

"I don't think 'dog breath' and 'bushy brow' are actual names, Naruto..." she chastised.

"They're Kiba and Lee." Sasuke pointed to the two.

"Thank you." she smiled at the guys. "It's nice to meet you. As you know I'm Sakura." at this the boys switched their stares from Sasuke to Sakura and back.

"Dude... Did you just ignore teme?" Kiba asked, his jaw miraculously on the floor.

"Um, no." she smiled at the said boy.

"We ran into each other last week, so we're already acquainted." he explained.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? TEME!"

"What's there to tell if it doesn't concern you?"

"Dude, I was absolutely sure you were gay..." that got him a 'hell-freze-over' glare.

"Are they always like this?" Sakura asked Shino.

He nodded and she giggled at their antics. Just then Tenten brought her tea and stared disapprovingly at the boys.

"Seriously guys, would it kill you to _not_ argue while you hang out?"

"Do not worry, Tenten, they are always like this, but it does not go any further."

"Which reminds me... Saku-chan, your phone will blow up soon if you either pick up or turn it off." she pointed to the locker-room.

"Darn it. I forgot to silence it. Sorry Ten-chan. I'll be right back guys!"

* * *

><p>"Who would be calling me? Aside from everyone in the cafe, no one should know my number..." she checked the info, but didn't recognize it. '<em>Maybe they mixed it up...<em>' then she noticed the number of calls. _'What? Seventeen times already?' _just then it ringed again. _'Pick it up or not...? Oh, what the heck...' _"Hello?"

"_Finally, do you know in just how much trouble you are, you little troublemaker__?_" her eyes widened. '_Stay calm, she doesn't know it's you...'_

"Who is this?" she asked in a little more confident voice making it sound different.

"_Don't play with me missy, you know very well who is calling you and why!"_ _'breathe in, breathe out...'_

"Sorry, don't have a clue. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do. Bye." she hung up, but that seemed to take away all of her energy away. "I can't believe I just did it..."

"Saku-chan, you ok?" the girl asked through the door.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Just someone mixed up the number." she lied.

"Ok. BTW, work ends in twenty minutes, so you better make the guys leave or I'll kick them out."

"I'll tell them." she smiled lightly at her friend while walking past her.

"Are you really alright? You look a little pale..."

"I'm fine, just tired."

"You sure?" she nodded. "Ok, but if you won't feel ok in the morning just call in sick, ok?"

"I promise." she waved and went to the guys.

"So who sent a searching warrant for you?" Kiba asked laughing at Naruto's tomato red face while Sai's was confused.

Sakura immediately froze on the spot at the word 'warrant'. '_How did they- Tenten? No. It couldn't be..._'

"Are you ok? You look really pale?" Sasuke asked while looking at her confused. She shook it off.

"I'm ok, just tired."

"You look like you've seen a ghost or something..."

"That may have been your expression, di-"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence." Naruto threatened with fire in his eyes.

"Um, guys... I'm sorry to say this, but the cafe's about to close, so you'll have to leave in ten minutes..."

"It's that late already? Damn, Hana's gonna hand me my ass in the morning..." Kiba complained...

"Who's Hana?"

"Kiba's elder sister." Sasuke relied still looking at Sakura's pale face. "You sure you're alright?"

"Aw, Sasu-chan is worried about Saku-chan." Naruto teased.

"Call me that again and you won't be able to walk for a month." he threatened with a glare.

"_Anyway... _Let's get going, I'm already in deep shit as it is and don't wanna get any deeper." Kiba stood up with the others following his lead. "It was nice meeting you, Sakura."

* * *

><p>The guys mimicked him and left the cafe after paying the bill that Tenten brought them while she was away. After cleaning up the cafe she changed clothes, bid everyone goodbye and quickly texted Mr. Morino while walking to her car, not noticing someone standing beside the entrance.<p>

_'Can I call you? It's urgent!'_ In a matter of seconds her phone rang.

"_What's wrong?"_

"Amaya has my number." she got in the car.

"_What? How?"_

"I don't know. I was working when Tenten came up to me and said my phone was going off non-stop and when I picked it up, it was definitely her voice I heard."

"_Are you ok, Sakura?"_

"I'm ok, just shaken up a bit. I somehow managed to trick her into thinking it wasn't me. Hopefully it worked."

"_Good. I'll try to dig up on her acquaintances in Konoha. In the mean time switch numbers with a friend to shake her off."_

Sigh. "I'll try. Thank you and I'm sorry for disturbing you at such a late hour."

"_Don't worry. I just about to head home, so you didn't disturb me._" he reassured her.

"Still. I'm grateful."

"_Have a good night, Sakura. And try to rest. I can tell that life won't get any easier from now on."_

"That's what scares me... Anyway, thanks again for your help. Have a good night." she hung up.

"God... I ran away from a nightmare only for it to follow me here with a new strength..." she mumbled out loud cradling her head in her hands.

"So something _is_ wrong..." she jumped in her seat at the voice beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry, I was absolutely sure I uploaded this chapter a while ago! ;(<strong>

**I'm already half way through chapter 5, so I don't think it'll take me too long to upload it.  
><strong>

**Sorry!  
><strong>


End file.
